Among the sandwiches made by putting meat in a bun, hotdog is a common favorite fast food to most people, particularly children. In addition, hotdog stands are available everywhere such as a shopping mall, a park, a cinema, or even on the road. It makes hotdogs a very common available fast food. However, the general household cooking apparatus is insufficient to make good hotdogs. To make it convenient, a pan or an oven is used to heat the hotdog directly, but the required heat and the heating method of the hotdog, the bun, and the meat are different. Therefore, heating these items directly by a pan cannot give a good result, since the temperature of the heat is not even and thus the hotdog or the bun may get burned. If several cooking apparatuses are used for cooking and warning, the user may act with confusion. If these items are cooked at different time, it will have the issue of keeping the cooked food warm. The traditional way of cooking hotdogs demands further studies for an improvement.